The Little Sage
by Element-Chaos
Summary: Naruto doesn't grow up in the village, Jiraiya take's the boy when he is first born and travels the world with him. See how the small blond boy's world unfolds when events turn out completely different. Pairings? Naruto x Ino, Sakura, Hinata Idk yet.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Hiruzen asked as Jiarya chuckled lightly in front of him. In the mans arms he held a small bundle that was sound asleep.

"Eh…why not. He may not grow up with many peers but at least people won't be able to hate him. Besides I owe his father this much…" Jiarya said while looking into the distance.

"I really shouldn't let you be doing this… he is a Jinchuuriki and so he should be restricted to a village. But hopefully he will be a some what normal kid when he comes back…" Hiruzen said and eyed Jiarya carefully.

"Yeah, yeah he'll be fine. Bring him back in 15 years no big deal. But I have to warn you, as much as I try to make him love Konoha he may not have any true feelings towards it." Jiarya said as the baby in his arms cooed.

"Well hopefully he has no reason to hate it." Hiruzen muttered before shaking his head. "Well, off with you. I have to tend to the panic within the village and I doubt anyone will notice that the boy is gone."

"Okay…and please, pay my respects for me…" Jiarya muttered and suddenly a large cloud of smoke encompassed him. When it dispersed he was sitting atop a large red and orange toad that bowed to the Hokage before hopping away.

"15 YEARS! And I swear to god Jiarya if that boy comes back a pervert your ass is mine!" Hiruzen screamed and he heard Jiarya chuckled loudly.

"Can't promise anything!" the white haired man yelled.

"What have I done?" Hiruzen asked himself while palming his forehead. "Minato forgive me…but this was the only way to ensure that…Naruto had a good life."


	2. Chapter 1: Sealing Master Rising!

Chapter 1:Seal Master Rising!

9 Years Later

"Jiraiya-sensei…. How does this look?" A small blonde boy asked as he held up a piece of paper with a seal neatly written on it. The blonde had six whisker marks on his face and his shaggy blonde hair fell down in front of his face obscuring his eyes from the view of most. If his hair was brushed to the side one could see bright blue eyes that seemed to hold the depths of the ocean within them. He wore a pair of black shorts that came down past his knees. He wore a shirt that was as white as snow and on the back was a red spiral that stuck out like a sore thumb. The shirt had a collar of it and on both sleeves were the Kanji for Light and Pure.

He had a white arm bracer on the lower portion of his right arm and then he wore a white fingerless glove on his right hand. On the back of the glove was a metal red spiral like the one on his back. He wore a mask only it hung uselessly on his neck for he had no need for it at the moment. He wore a pair of black ninja sandals for shoes and neither of them had any designs on them.

"Let me see…" Jiraiya said as he took the paper from the blonde boy. He studied it carefully looking at every curve and line. Every dot and slash, making sure that it was flawless. His eyes squinted as he did a double check on it. The blonde boy looked at him nervously, hoping that he had done everything right.

"Does it look okay…?" The blonde asked sticking his hands in his pants pockets as he stared at his white haired teacher.

"Well it all looks okay but come here for a second." Jiraiya said as he leaned over and laid the piece of paper down on the ground. He got off the rock he was sitting on and crouched down in front of the seal and the blonde boy kneeled down on the other side so he could see what Jiraiya wanted him to see.

"What is it?" he asked and Jiraiya ran a finger along a line slowly.

"This right here. You specify what you want the seal to do and give it its identity but you don't actually tell the seal how to work. Then if you look right here…" Jiraiya said an pointed to a different part. "You contradict what you want the seal to do. Back here you say you want it to seal away a large object but then here you say you want it to seal it away and then you accidentally put that you wanted the seal to explode when touched. It would be a pointless seal you see because you would seal something away and then it would be lost forever because of the way you made it, not only would it be lost forever but if it exploded like it says here you would die because you don't specify how strong you want the explosion to be." Jiraiya said and the blonde stared at the seal intently and Jiraiya smiled as he saw how the boy was checking his mistakes.

"But I put this part in right here so that things like that didn't happen." the blonde boy said an pointed at a small portion of the seal and Jiraiya looked down at it. The white haired man studied it carefully and sighed as he saw that the boy was correct.

"Why would you put all this work into a simple seal meant for sealing small objects?" Jiraiya asked and the boy cocked his head at him. His blonde hair fell to the side and his bright ocean colored eyes shone as the sun glinted off them. The boy held all of the innocence in the world as he honestly said.

"This isn't a seal for sealing things away… it's a trap. You see if I sealed something important in here like, War routes and an enemy wanted to get them then they would try to open the seal and I would be able to sense when it was being triggered so all I would have to do is apply some chakra to a key seal that I would carry and then the scroll would explode killing anyone opening it and anyone nearby. Or if I made it so that if someone was sealed away inside it I could easily throw it far away and detonate it leaving said person in a inanimate time period." the blonde said and Jiraiya stared at him in shock.

"You're as brilliant as your dad was…" Jiraiya muttered to the boy who grinned widely at the praise. He shook his hair so that it fell back down in front of his eyes as he picked up the seal. He began to put it in his pocket before Jiraiya snatched it away from him and held it where the boy couldn't reach it.

"No! This is dangerous, what if you accidentally mad it detonate?" The white haired man asked and the blonde haired boy laughed.

"I haven't made the key seal. Heck, I haven't even made the final adjustments on it in order to give it the power to detonate, I have to add a few more things for it to become active." The blonde said and Jiraiya stared at the boy inwardly impressed.

"You are unbelievable Naruto… Your going to be a great ninja." Jiraiya said as he scuffled Naruto's blond hair.

"Thanks sensei… so what are we doing now? I'm starving, I've been working on that seal all day now!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Settle down… I guess we could run into town and grab a quick bite to eat from a stand…" Jiraiya mused as he rubbed his chin. "But you know the drill." the white haired man said and Naruto nodded quickly and pulled up his white mask. He pulled it up over his mouth and over his nose so that it came right up under his eyes. He shagged his hair so that his blue eyes stuck out and then he grinned.

"Okay, ready… do you think I should bring my Kunai?" he asked Jiraiya and the man shrugged.

"If you think you'll need them." the man said and Naruto nodded as he ran towards his tent that was pitched under a tree. He ducked inside for a little bit and began to dig around looking for the black kunai holster.

'That boy…so energetic, but I only have 5 years left with him so I had better get him strong enough to beat even the Sannin in a fight. He's strong right now, probably at a high Genin level. If he was back in Konoha with this talent right now he would be a child prodigy. Hell…he is a prodigy… he's going to be a Seal Master like no other. And his fighting capabilities are outstanding for how young he is. I'm only concerned about how his Chakra control is going…I think it's about time that I talked to him about the Kyubi… if he knows then I can finally repair his seal.' Jiraiya thought and before he could continue on Naruto emerged from his tent happily with a Kunai holster strapped to his right leg.

It was black and had a red spiral on it right in the center. Naruto reached into it and pulled out a kunai which was one of two dozen kunai that Jiraiya had custom made for him for his 5th birthday. The kunai were pure black and were more slender then regular kunai. The tip was made sharper so that it pierced its target with ease since the entire weapon was built for speed. A regular had more power then these kunai did but they didn't have as much speed nor stealth.

When these kunai were thrown they only made a soft and gentle noise that sounded like wind barely rustling leaves. On the tips of the kunai were white streaks and the handles had white grip tape on them so that they were easier to find and throw. Naruto twirled a kunai around on his finger as he walked up to Jiraiya with a grin.

"Okay, I'm ready!" he said happily and grabbed the kunai in mid spin so that it was clenched within his fist facing outward. He slashed upward and the sun caught the black metal and sent a beam of light straight ahead of Naruto.

"Then let's get moving…" Jiraiya said as he cracked his neck and stuck the piece of paper, with the seal

Naruto had made, in his left pocket. "I think we will have pork bites for dinner tonight how about you?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged with a uneasy look on his face.

"Ehhhh…. Maybe Ramen tonight, we haven't had any for a long time." Naruto said as he began twirling the kunai on his pointer finger again.

"We just had some the other night!" Jiraiya exclaimed and Naruto snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah last week!" the boy accused and the white haired man sighed heavily as he gave in. The boy laughed happily and flashed a white smile and his blond hair fell to the sides to expose his bright blue eyes that were squinted in his laughter.

'You look so much like your father Naruto… it amazes me that no one has made any connections on our journey…with the blue eyes and blonde hair. You're a dead ringer of Minato… you even have his talent if not more.' Jiraiya thought as the duo walked towards ton and Naruto moved his lips as he talked to Jiraiya. The white haired man was lost in thought and only stared at Naruto and nodded his head as though he was listening. 'Our time together…it reminds me of my time with Minato… as your Godfather it is my duty to take care of you… but as your sensei it is my duty to make sure you are the strongest Ninja you can be.' Jiraiya thought and cut Naruto off.

"What village are you from?" he asked abruptly and Naruto cocked his head at him and gaze him a fleeting gaze.

"Konohagakure why? Are you about to tell me that I'm from a different village?" Naruto asked in pure shock.

"No!" Jiraiya exclaimed shaking his head and waving the mere thought off. "What are your feelings about Konoha?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know… It's my home village so I feel a certain attachment to it. I also feel as though I don't have any feelings for it I mean what have they done for me?" Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

'I expected as much.' the white haired man thought. "I just want you to remember, love your village the entire reason that you are training with me is so that you can be strong enough to defend the village and show them that you are the best!" Jiraiya said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah…you're right! I'll show them that I'm the strongest!" Naruto shouted and threw his kunai up into the air. It sailed straight up like a rocket being launched and it disappeared into the sky. Jiraiya looked up in order to take an extra precaution so that the weapon didn't come down and stab him.

"You know…you're going to lose one of those some day." Jiraiya said and Naruto shrugged.

"Nah." he said and held up a hand and the kunai flash back into it.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Jiraiya asked completely surprised at the display. Naruto grinned beneath his mask and put the kunai back in the holster and held his glove palm out so hat Jiraiya could see it. Jiraiya stared at the white glove palm not knowing what he was looking for until Naruto chuckled.

"I hid it well didn't I?" he asked and Jiraiya looked at him.

"What do you mean?" the white haired man asked and Naruto clenched his fist and a faint blue dim began to glow around his glove. Suddenly a black seal began to appear on the glove. When it was fully formed Naruto ceased the flow of chakra and looked at Jiraiya.

"It's a seal I made after I thought about losing the kunai. I placed it on my glove and then on every kunai handle. I remembered a story that you told me about my dad's Hirashin technique and so I modeled this seal off it. It isn't as complex as my dad's seal is, so it's easy to use. All I have to do is place the anchor seal on my glove then I have to place the second part of the seal on each kunai. The only thing that makes it so complicated is that I have to re-link each key seal to this anchor seal and so it took me about a month to make a seal on each kunai. But now all I have to do is apply some chakra to this seal and then my chakra branches out and I find the kunai that was thrown and I can teleport it back to my hand." Naruto said proudly and Jiraiya stared at him in shock.

"And you got all that form your dad's Hirashin? Naruto you truly do amaze me beyond all doubt." Jiraiya said as he shook his head. 'He created his own Time/Space seal, even though he can't apply it like his father applied his Hirashin seal it's still really amazing. As he progresses in his training he might be able to perfect it so that he can place the seal on other objects with out having to draw everything out and re-link it to his anchor seal.' Jiraiya thought as Naruto continued to grin beneath his mask.

"The only defect is that the further the kunai is the more chakra I have to use, I mean of course I use almost no chakra but let's say I was trying to teleport a object my size and weight back to me… it would take up the same amount of chakra that a regular Jutsu would." Naruto said and rubbed his hair. "plus it is sometimes hard to concentrate my chakra to get the Kunai." the blonde boy muttered and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes, well just stick to moving kunai." Jiraiya said. 'It's because of Kyubi that he can't concentrate his chakra easy…' Jiraiya thought and Naruto nodded agreeing to what the man had told him.

"Okay… I have no need to use it for anything else." Naruto mused with a chuckle.

"Good…now I have to ask you something important." Jiraiya said and Naruto looked at him curiously. "Have you chosen your Ninja weapon yet?" the white haired man asked and Naruto tapped his chin.

"Yeah…but I can't decide between these three I have picked." Naruto said and Jiraiya chuckled.

"What three?" the man asked.

"Well I thought about getting 2 half swords." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

"Hmmm, easy to defend with and if you are facing someone with one sword you have a small advantage if you can spread your attacks out so that he can only block one blade at a time." the white haired man said.

"Yeah but then I realized that if I was in a small area I wouldn't be able to fight like that." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

'His ability to think things out is amazing…' Jiraiya thought and Naruto continued on.

"But then I thought about a Katana only customized to my own likeness. Maybe a bit thinner then a regular Katana, a bit shorter and lighter for faster strikes. But a longer hilt so that I can fight with two hands easier." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

"It sounds okay…" the man muttered as he tried to picture the weapon but to no avail.

"Then my third weapon is a chain whip only instead of a mace ball at the end I was thinking about having one of my kunai at the end only have it customized so that it would be stronger and do more damage." Naruto said and Jiraiya rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't think that's a good weapon." he muttered but Naruto nodded.

"it is because listen. I can use chakra to guide the kunai and hit my target easier and combine that with my teleport seal I can easily return the weapon to my hand and throw it again. But…" Naruto trialed off and Jiraiya looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked and Naruto looked up at him and stopped walking.

"I was thinking…maybe of I learned my dad's technique…" Naruto muttered.

"The Hirashin?" Jiraiya asked making sure to clarify what the blonde was talking about.

"Yeah…if I learned it then I could put the seal on the end of the chain whip and then… use it to shot myself all over instead of having to place seals all over. It would kind of be like a surprise to people if I disappeared and reappeared when the chain whip was thrown." Naruto said and Jiraiya stared at him.

'Unbelievable… this kid!' Jiraiya thought and Naruto continued on.

"But since some people would deduce that I would appear where ever the kunai was I figured I could place seals all over the chain whip so that I could appear anywhere at anytime." Naruto finished and Jiraiya grinned.

"It's your choice…just let me know so we can go to a town where we can get the weapon made." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded and then closed his eyes in thought.

It was silent for a long time and Jiraiya liked the peaceful bliss. It gave him time to think about what he had planned for Naruto and the future. He hoped that he could teach the boy most of his fathers Jutsu and sealing methods. His goal was to make Naruto a Mini Minato only ten times stronger. It helped that Naruto seemed to be born with the same personality as both Kushina and Minato so he had the potential to be stubborn and want to keep training forever and ever like his father. Jiraiya chuckled as he remembered Minato… it had been 9 years since he'd seen his old student.

_Flash Back no Jutsu Begin _

_Jiraiya was laying on a Futon in a hotel room snoring peacefully. A river of drool made its way down his face and into a puddle on the floor. He shifted slightly and stopped snoring and began to snore again. Suddenly there was a large boom and a small cloud of smoke appeared above Jiraiya and a heavy weight fell down upon his chest. He awoke abruptly and stared into the eyes of a small red toad that licked its lips lazily._

"_AH!" Jiraiya yelled and flew off the bed. The toad landed on the floor and sighed as it pulled a letter off its back and threw it at the white haired man._

"_There, it's from Yondaime Hokage. Hurry up and read it so I can bring your reply back." the toad said as it watched Jiraiya unroll the scroll. Jiraiya began to read the letter from his student._

_Jiraiya,_

_Hey it's Minato… so the doctors have told me that Kushina is due to give birth in a week. I really need you here right now please so can you hurry there are a few things I wish to discuss with you._

_Minato, Yondaime Hokage._

"_Short but sweet." Jiraiya muttered and looked at the toad. "Tell him I'll be there soon." he said and the toad nodded as it disappeared as it reversed summoned itself._

"_Hey Gaki!" Jiraiya shouted as he kicked in the door to his students office. Minato looked up quickly and grinned as he saw his Sensei standing there with his hands in his pockets._

"_Oy, Sensei!" Minato grinned and stood to his feet._

"_So you want me to be the Godfather?" Jiraiya asked as him and his student sat inside his students house._

"_Yeah… also we want to name him Naruto, after the guy in your book." Minato said and Jiraiya nodded._

"_WHAT?" Jiraiya roared as the toad in front of him told him the dire news. "Tell Minato I'll be there in a day. Tell him to hold the fox off and I'll dot he sealing! Don't let him give his life up, he's so young and he has a son!" Jiraiya roared as the toad reversed summoned itself._

_Jiraiya sprinted out the door and began to run towards Konoha at high speeds. If a regular person saw him they would have only felt wind for a brief second._

_Jiraiya could see the massive form of the fox in the distance. He was only ten miles away now. He also saw the giant form of Gamabunta and he knew that Minato was upon the head of the boss summon. _

"_Come on, just a little faster!" Jiraiya screamed and suddenly a large blinding light flashed and Jiraiya went blind. He saw the giant form of the Kyubi suddenly distort and disappeared then Gamabunta disappeared in a large cloud of smoke. Jiraiya watched as a small black shape slowly fell to the earth and he screamed in anger and sadness._

"_MINATO!"_

_Flash Back no Jutsu End_

"That sound good?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya shook his head and looked at the blonde boy.

"What?" he asked. He had been so lost in the past that he didn't even hear Naruto talking to him.

"I said!" Naruto said impatiently. "I think I'm going to get my custom Katana and then the chain whip." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded as the blond pumped a fist. "Alright!"

"We'll see about going to a village to get the weapons made…" Jiraiya said but he knew that it would mean that he would have to go to Konoha for a few days because that was the only place to get such weapons made with a quality that would befit Naruto.

"Okay…hey! There's the village there! Wait… why is there a fire going?" Naruto asked and his voice rose. "Jiraiya! Look there's a fire hurry!" Naruto shouted as he began to run towards the village.

"NARUTO! Wait!" Jiraiya yelled as he took off after Naruto only the boy was putting some serious speed on and was already running down the road to the village. 'Damn it, don't do anything reckless!' Jiraiya thought as he ran after the blond boy.

'Crap gotta run faster!' Naruto thought as he picked up the speed. He took long bounds down the road hoping that he didn't fall by accident since that would definitely hurt like hell. 'Hurry Jiraiya sensei!' he thought as he turned and saw the man running after him.

Naruto turned and watched as he got closer to the village. As he got closer he saw that the fire was rather large and consumed a good portion of the village already. Naruto swore in his kiddish voice as he skidded to halt at the gates of the village. He stared at the smoke billowing from the village and he turned just as Jiraiya ran up next to him slightly out of breath.

"What can we do?" Naruto asked as he stared at Jiraiya intently.

"Get ready to summon, try to summon a larger toad then you usually do." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded.

"**Summoning Technique!"**

"**Summoning Technique!"**

There were two large explosions of smoke and when they disappeared Jiraiya was sitting upon a blue and yellow toad that was about twenty feet tall while Naruto was atop a green and purple toad that only stood at 9 feet tall. Naruto groaned as he realized that he didn't summon a bigger toad.

"Jeez!" He muttered angrily and looked over at Jiraiya. "Now what?" he asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Leave it to the toads!" Jiraiya shouted as his toad jumped high up into the air and reared it's large head back. It's Stomach swelled up and got five times bigger and it brought it's arm down on it's stomach launching out three large water balls that could easily turn Naruto into paste. As they flew towards the village they exploded and showered down upon the village.

"**Exploding Toad Bullet!"**

Naruto watched as the flames began to noticeably shrink as the water rained down upon the village. Naruto's toad jumped up into the air all of a sudden without warning. It followed Jiraiya's toads lead and reared its head back and suddenly launched a large vortex of water down at the village. It swirled down and began to pour water down upon the fire.

"**Toad Typhoon!"**

Naruto watched as the fire began to shrink down until finally there was only glowing embers on the ground. Naruto grinned as his Toad landed on the ground next to Jiraiya who had already dismissed his toad. Naruto jumped off his toad and patted it's side before he also dismissed it.

"Awesome… now lets go see if everyone is okay!" Naruto said as he took off for the village but Jiraiya reached out and snagged his shirt.

"No, we have to get out of here before we draw to much attention to ourselves. Let's get back to the camp sight quickly." Jiraiya said as he began walking backwards.

"Fine…" Naruto grumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed the white haired man. 'All because someone may acknowledge me!' Naruto thought angrily. 'He better make for this.' The blonde boy finished with one last thought as he and his sensei disappeared into the forest, no one in he village even knowing that it was them that was their saviors.

A/N: Here is the first chapter. I decided to use English translations of Jutsu's instead of Japanese ones. But when it comes to things like Chidori, Rasengan and what not I'll use the Japanese phrases. Also I am going to aim to make my chapters super long this chapter is more for you guys to get a basic understanding of things and hopefully get with the program. Next chapter will reveal some of the stuff that Naruto knows and also I may start introducing some other characters finally.


	3. Chapter 2: A Place Called Home

Chapter 2: A Place Called Home

"Hey Sensei, where are we heading?" Naruto asked as they walked along the same road they had been traveling on for the last few days. He was looking at his teacher with anticipation, excitement shone in his eyes as he imagined all the cool places that they might be going.

Jiraiya watched the boy out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. The blonde was almost bouncing after the heroic saving of the small burning village and now he thought they were going to do it again. Jiraiya looked up at the clouds and rocked his head back and forth before he answered, causing Naruto to get antsy. "Come on Jiraiya-sensei! Please tell me already!" Naruto begged with wide blue eyes, giving Jiraiya a face he couldn't resist.

"All right! Stop it, enough with the face." Jiraiya said while he laughed at Naruto's antics. _This boy can control me like a puppet!_ "You want your weapon made right? Well to do that we have to go to a Ninja village and put in an order." Jiraiya said and Naruto looked at him with excited eyes.

"Wait, so we're going to get my weapons?" he said excitedly. "Awesome! While we're there do you think you could put in an order for custom shuriken also? The ones I have now are pretty bulky compared to my other weapons." Naruto asked Jiraiya who shrugged lazily.

"I don't see why not. After your actions the other day you deserve a reward. Now, forgetting all those matters I want you to start drawing a seal that can be used to disrupt chakra flow for exactly 10 seconds." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded at the task before hand. The blonde reached into the backpack he had on his back and pulled out a piece of paper and a ink brush. He stared at the paper for awhile before he began to make slow and careful strokes.

"Hey Jiraiya sensei?" Naruto asked as he got more into the task, his eyes never leaving the paper but his thoughts divided between the task and his question. Jiraiya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" the white haired hermit asked as he watched the progress Naruto was making. It was slow but all the same progress was being made which was what he was looking for. This was a seal that would test Naruto's knowledge and skill but it wasn't as complicating as seals he had done in the past. If he had to rank it on a scale from 1 to 10 with 10 being the highest he would place the seal at a 3. Even though Naruto was around a 4 on that scale he was still lacking in the speed of seal making and he also had yet to learn how to form a seal with chakra and place it on an object.

"I was just wondering… I know you want me to train in the art of sealing but… I was wondering if you could teach me more jutsu." Naruto asked the question suddenly and it slightly took Jiraiya by surprise. The man had taught Naruto a few jutsu already and even though they were only C-ranked it was still a lot considering his age. The boy had typically only showed interest in Fūinjutsu and Taijutsu and only minor interest in Ninjutsu.

"Why the sudden interest in jutsu?" Jiraiya asked curiously. He had no problem with teaching Naruto other things, he was just curious as to why the boy expressed sudden interest in a new area of study.

"Well just by seeing my own progress in making this seal right here and other seals in the past I can see that I am still a beginner at making seals. You said it yourself when I first started making seals that Fūinjutsu was a very hard art to master and it would take years of practice to actually master it." Naruto said and continued drawing the seal he was suppose to be working on. "Now that I think about it though… while I'm working on being a seal master I also need to be strong and since making a seal leaves me open in combat I can't always rely on them which means I need another way to fight besides Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. So if I know Ninjutsu and am as proficient in it as I am in Fūinjutsu then I'll be that much stronger. Also we have to realize that with my huge chakra reserves I naturally lean towards Ninjutsu." Naruto finished his reasoning leaving Jiraiya baffled at his logical reasoning.

_Kami help me, this kid is brilliant. Just thinking about what he would be like if he was raised in Konoha makes me shudder. He might have been a loud, brash, orange wearing bimbo! _Jiraiya shudder at the thought and returned his attention to Naruto. "Okay, if that's what you want then it seems fair and you make a valid point about your chakra reserves." Jiraiya said rubbing his chin in thought. _Well if he wants to learn Ninjutsu I should find skills that utilize his chakra amounts. Considering his small amount of control I will have to settle for bigger jutsu. So I know the perfect ones to teach him!_ "Okay, when you're done with that seal I'll teach you two new jutsu." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Done." Naruto said with a blank face and held the seal up for Jiraiya to inspect. Everything seemed to fit together so the man nodded and took the seal from the boy. He held it up and channeled some chakra through it. Both man and boy watched as the seal flashed blue quickly and then the chakra that was channeled to the seal disappeared. Jiraiya waited for exactly 10 seconds and then the blue returned.

"It works, now like I said I'm going to teach you jutsu like you asked. Now before we start I have to explain some things to you. First the jutsu I'll teach you from now on are going to be large chakra consuming techniques. Now since you even said yourself that you have large chakra reserves these jutsu will barely put a dent in those suckers. Second, under no circumstances are you to teach these jutsu to anyone." Jiraiya said both of these things sternly and looked Naruto right in the eye to show that he was serious.

"Ok sensei, I promise that I won't teach them to anyone." Naruto said and the Sannin nodded after hearing Naruto's agreement to the condition.

"Okay the first one I'm going to teach you is B-ranked, it is a jutsu in which very few people can use to its full potential. It's called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and I don't expect you to master this in a single day." Jiraiya said and held his hands up. "After you get used to it you will be able to make shadow clones without making any hand seals but for now you have to use this seal to perform the technique." Jiraiya said this and then made a cross with his first two fingers on his left hand and the first two fingers of his right hand.

"Okay, before I do this I just have a quick question." Naruto said and continued on when Jiraiya nodded. "Is this a more advanced version of a regular Bunshin and if so why don't I learn the basic one first?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya sighed.

_This kid, he has to know everything before he just does it!_ "The Kage Bunshin is a very advanced cloning technique because it creates real solid clones of the user. The regular Bunshin creates illusions that are easy to detect. Also the reason I am not teaching you the regular Bunshin is because you don't have the ability to perform it. It requires a small amount of chakra and since you can't control your own chakra very well you can't perform it; you'll pour to much chakra into it. With the Kage Bunshin you shouldn't have that problem because the more chakra you pour into it the more clones you get." Jiraiya finished the explanation and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, so I make the hand seal like so?" he asked making the seal that Jiraiya had showed him. He watched as Jiraiya inspected his form and nodded. "Then focus my chakra…"

_Poof!_

Naruto stared at the ground in front of himself while Jiraiya rolled back and forth laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lying on the ground in front of Naruto was what seemed to be a dead clone. It had no color or life in it and it seemed to be moaning. Naruto jumped back as the clone reached its hand out to him and he quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed the failed creation making is disappear in a cloud of smoke. Jiraiya was still laughing at the pitiful thing that was supposed to be cloned while Naruto sighed and continued walking.

"Come on sensei… it wasn't that funny." The blonde boy muttered. Jiraiya bit his lip and got to his feet and followed his student while he wiped off his cheeks with the back of his right hand.

"Your right, it wasn't." he said and Naruto nodded and made the cross seal again.

_Poof!_

"AHH HAHAHAHA!"

"Sensei!"

XxXxX

"We are going to stay here for tonight, by tomorrow I'm hoping that we can reach the village." Jiraiya said and Naruto dropped to the ground exhausted. Jiraiya stared at him in amusement, he had never seen the boy this tired from a single exercise. They had been traveling for over 6 hours and the sun was now starting to set and the entire time Naruto had been working on the Kage Bunshin.

"I didn't…think it'd be…this hard." Naruto said between breaths. He slowly sat up and stretched out his muscles and looked off into the distance where a stream was slowly flowing by.

"Hey, don't complain! You're making a lot of progress; I'm surprised that you can even make a single solid clone right now. I'm sure that in the next few days you'll have the technique down to the point where you can make at least 25 solid clones." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded.

"Oh well, it's time to rest for now. I'm going to go bath and wash my clothes." Naruto said this and got to his feet and walked the little distance to the stream. He still had his bag on his back and inside were his spare sleeping clothes. He pulled them out and threw them on the ground while he quickly stripped out of his own clothes and jumped into the stream and yelped. The water was rather frigid and cold and Naruto felt his body shuddering already. He grabbed his clothes and began to dunk them in the water, scrubbing them with his fingers, watching as the dirt slowly flowed out of them.

_I wonder what the other jutsu he wants to teach me is…_ Naruto thought this as he continued to scrub his clothes until he was satisfied with their cleanliness. He threw his wet clothes up on the bank and quickly scrubbed his own body and hair and crawled out of the stream. He shook his body off and reached in his bag where he had a towel. He pulled it off and dried the lower portion of his body off and then pulled on his boxers and then shorts. He grabbed his wet clothes and ran back over to the fire.

Jiraiya looked up as he returned and then went back to his writing. Naruto watched him for a second trying to figure out what he was writing about. The man would never let him read his works and he never even mentioned what the topic was or even if he had any books published. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a long piece of nylon rope from his bag. He ran to a tree and tied one end of the rope around the trunk and did the same with another so that the rope stretched over the fire but was still a few feet off the ground.

"Why go through all this trouble for some clothes… it's about time you got some new ones any ways." Jiraiya mumbled and Naruto scoffed at what he said. He hung his shirt, his shorts and his mask over the rope and then decided to also hand his arm bracer on it also. Naruto clapped his hands together and sat by the fire to let it warm himself and also dry the water on his chest and in his hair.

"Well, are YOU going to buy me clothes tomorrow?" Naruto asked the man and turned to look at him with his bright blue eyes that seemed to radiate yet more light from the fire.

"Yeah…I guess." Jiraiya said with another shrug and Naruto pumped his fist triumphantly. "If you can master Kage Bunshin by then." Jiraiya then added and Naruto's head dropped. Jiraiya let a grin cross his face when he saw Naruto go from happy to miserable. He returned his gaze back to his writing and giggled slightly. _This will be the best one yet! The third installment of the series…_

"Fine, I'll have it mastered by tomorrow when we get to town." Naruto said and grinned with his childish face. His white teeth flashed under the light of the setting sun and Jiraiya sighed. _He probably will have it mastered by then to…_

XxXxX

Naruto listened to the gentle snores of Jiraiya who was in a sleeping bag next to him. Naruto was still in his shorts but he was leaning against a tree, drawing a seal on a piece of paper. He wasn't on watch duty, he just couldn't sleep. He wanted to master the technique that Jiraiya set before him but he also wanted to keep working on the seal he had been drawing for the last five months. He looked at the complicated drawing and he sighed, by the time he finished it he would be 14, but that was only if he didn't get better in the next month. Naruto finished one last stroke before he laid the seal down and let it dry.

The blonde got to his feet and wandered off a little ways and planted his feet apart and brought his hands together and made the cross seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

XxXxX

"You ready to go?" Jiraiya yelled, effectively waking Naruto up from his deep slumber. The blonde shot straight up in his sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Yeah… just…*yawn* yeah." He mumbled still half asleep. He had trained for several hours and had only gone to sleep a few hours ago. Naruto got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the fire where his clothes were hanging, now dried. He quickly pulled them down and changed. He then tore down his part of camp and packed it away. When he finished he leaned against a tree, his black back pack hanging from his left shoulder, his kunai holster on his right leg.

"Let's go, we have a little ways to go before we get to the village still." Jiraiya said and Naruto chuckled.

"Hey sensei! I mastered the jutsu." Naruto said as they began walking and Jiraiya sighed. The white haired man shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief. _Only he would master the basics of a B-ranked jutsu in one day._

"I knew you would do it…" Jiraiya muttered and Naruto chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for? Prove it!" Jiraiya and Naruto smiled widely as he made a cross seal. In the blink of eye, and six clouds of smoke, 6 perfect Naruto clones appeared grinning at grinning at the success.

"Told you so!" all 7 Naruto chorused at the same time. Jiraiya chuckled lightly and continued walking forward as he thought about the second jutsu he wanted Naruto to learn. It would definitely take the boy a lot longer to learn this technique then it took him to learn the Kage Bunshin. After awhile, ten minutes actually, Jiraiya finally decided to mention the next technique to Naruto.

"So Naruto, are you ready to learn the second technique?" Jiraiya asked as he kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Yeah!" "Totally!" "You know it Sensei!" "Come on, come on! I want to learn it!" "What is it?" "Hurry, if I master it fast enough you can teach me more!" "Sensei?" All seven Naruto's began to exclaim loudly and Jiraiya slowly turned back to Naruto and stared at him with a blank face.

"Dismiss." He said and Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. His six clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving him to stand alone under Jiraiya's gaze.

"Sorry sensei, I forgot." He muttered as he let his grin drop and it was replaced by a calm look. Jiraiya sighed and started walking again and Naruto ran up and walked on his right side. "So what is it?" he asked and Jiraiya glanced down at him.

"Oh, hold on my ears are still ringing from 7 voices yelling at me." Jiraiya said with a small smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes and blew air out of his nose flaring his nostrils. He crossed his arms and tried to make himself look angry but it didn't seem to work. After a few moments of the amusing act Jiraiya finally started to talk again. "Now, first things first. You haven't really mastered the Kage Bunshin. You see the Kage Bunshin allows the user to create a small amount of shadow clones but there is a second, more advanced version of the technique called Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu where the minimum amount of clones there are is 500. The hand seal for that is different but before I show you that I want you to choose between that and another technique." Jiraiya said and Naruto stared at him quizzically.

"Why do I have to choose?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya looked at him sternly in his teacher way and Naruto knew that he was suppose to listen carefully now.

"Because the technique I want you to also learn is called Shunshin, the art of the Body Flicker. It allows the user to move at high speeds that make it seem as though they have teleported themselves. They further you go the more chakra usage you experience. The technique is kind of like the basic form of the Hiraishin." Jiraiya explained the second technique to Naruto who nodded, showing Jiraiya that he was understanding everything. "Now, while training with this technique you will get exhausted and it will take some time to learn. The same applies to the Tajū Kage Bunshin; that's why you have to choose what one you want to learn first."

Naruto shifted his gaze from the man to the path ahead of him. He was running the options through his mind, mulling over what each one meant. _If I choose the Shunshin I'll be able to move faster and I can always benefit from it. If I choose the Tajū Kage Bunshin then I'll be able to call upon my own army when I'm in battle but honestly, it can't help me in every battle. It's a special skill that I'd rarely have to use so I can afford to learn it later in life; I can settle for making 20 clones, that's still a lot._ Naruto remained silent as he continued to think about it but the answer was plainly obvious.

"Shunshin." Naruto said suddenly and looked at Jiraiya. "I'll benefit more from learning that first." Jiraiya nodded at the boy's choice and went silent.

"I'll teach you the basics of it after we leave the village. I must discuss other matters with you before we arrive here. The village we are going to is a couple miles away now and we are going to be staying there for a few days. I have business to take care of and also I hope to have your weapons made by then. When we arrive you will be able to wander around freely for the most part but incase anything happens." Jiraiya ended his sentence abruptly and grabbed Naruto's hand that didn't have the glove on it. He pressed his thumb on the middle of the boys palm and Naruto felt a warm sensation wash through his arm and when Jiraiya pulled his own hand away there was a small seal glowing on his skin. "If anything happens apply chakra to this and I will find you. You shouldn't have any problems but this is just a precaution. Now, there may be people who approach you with offers to train you. Ignore them. If they approach you I want you to get into a public area where people can see you. Press the seal and I'll come get you." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it sensei." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded.

"The village we are going to…" Jiraiya began.

"It's Konoha isn't it?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya stared at him in shock. He blonde boy looked up from the ground and at his sensei. "I could tell since we were heading north and you're being rather protective all of a sudden. I know we aren't heading to Iwa because I have not seen any major rock outcroppings, nor have there been any visible deserts which means that Suna is out of the picture. Kumo is in a mountainous area but we are in the forest and since the skies are clear and beautiful and I don't see any wet weather nor have I for the past few days that can only lead me to suspect Konoha." Naruto amazed Jiraiya yet again with his deduction skills.

"Yes we are heading to…"

XxXxX

"Konoha, here it is." Jiraiya said as he looked at the giant gate ahead of himself. It loomed high in the air and on both sides of the arch were green gates. On both doors were the Kanji for fire and leaf. Naruto took in every detail since this was his first time ever being in his home village. "I want you to pull up your mask for now."

Naruto nodded and did what Jiraiya had said and pulled the mask up to his nose._ So this is it eh?_ Naruto thought as they entered the village that was considered the strongest hidden ninja village in the lands. As they walked in Naruto started looking around and immediately he saw a large red tower in the distance. "What's that?" he asked and pointed at the tower. Jiraiya looked up from his notes he had pulled out and saw the building he was pointing at.

"That right there, is the Hokage Tower. That's where we are heading right now." Jiraiya said and they continued walking towards the building.

XxXxX

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Come in!" the Hokage yelled after he heard the loud knocking on his door. He was busy reading paper work and looked up after he heard the door shut and a pair of footsteps halt in front of his desk. When he looked up he found himself looking at a blonde boy that seemed very familiar but he couldn't place the face. His eyes traveled up and he saw his student Jiraiya standing before him.

"Hey Sensei." Jiraiya said with a grin. Sarutobi grinned as he saw his student and he stood to his feet and walked around the desk and rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ah, Jiraiya. It's great to see you. Who is this young lad?" the Hokage asked as he looked down at the familiar blonde boy yet again. The boy was staring at him curiously and took a step forward so that he could address the Hokage.

"My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto Hokage-sama." Naruto said while pulling his mask down and Sarutobi's eyes widened. He slowly bent down and looked into the boy's eyes, his bright blue eyes. Naruto nervously smiled at the sudden attention from the village leader.

"N-Naruto? Jiraiya, what is the meaning of this?" the Hokage asked and looked up at Jiraiya who was chuckling. "I thought we said 15 years, not 10."

"Yeah I know, we're just here on a quick stop. I'm having some weapons made for him and also he is getting some new attire." Jiraiya said and the Hokage looked down at Naruto again and smiled.

"So I take it you know who your father was?" the man asked and Naruto nodded with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, though I feel as though I shouldn't speak it out loud in Konoha just yet." Naruto said and looked to his left, directly at a hidden ANBU. Jiraiya let his gaze flicker over to the area Naruto was looking and he sensed the ANBU also and he laughed out loud.

"I'll be damned! Is that you Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked and the ANBU peeled itself away from the wall and removed its mask. Naruto found himself staring at a man with silver hair that stuck up unnaturally, a mask covering his face up to the nose, and a head band that was on his forehead but slanted so that it covered his left eye.

"Hey there Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said and his eye flickered down to Naruto. "So this is his son…" Kakashi mumbled and walked over to Naruto. "Hey there, Naruto. The names Kakashi…I, I was your father's student. His only one left actually." Kakashi said sadly.

"Really? You knew my dad?" Naruto asked and grinned. "That's cool." Everyone in the room chuckled lightly and Jiraiya turned to Naruto.

"Go on! I have some catching up to do. Remember what I told you though, the seal. You don't have to wear your mask if you don't want to." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded happily before he dashed from the office, The Hokage, Kakashi, and Jiraiya watched him leave; all of them had a smile on their faces.

XxXxX

"What should I do?" Naruto wondered aloud as he walked down the street. Villagers were passing him, typically annoying his presence or throwing him a curious glance. He would smile and wave at them and they would return that smile or wave happily. As Naruto walked he found himself suddenly walking next to a low metal gate that surrounded a large school like building. Curiosity got the better of him and he stopped walking and leaned against the gate and looked in to see what the place was. _What kind of school is this?_

Naruto hopped over the gate and shuffled across the lawn and around the school. As he drew nearer to the edge of the school he heard kids laughing and shouting and a smile crossed his face. Kids, he didn't truly have any friends since he was always on the road with Jiraiya. Naruto grinned and ran forward and peeked his head around the corner and saw a large group of kids standing in front of a empty field, well it was empty with the exception of a single person. It was a tan man with a scar running across the bridge of his nose and he was shouting at the kids.

Naruto inched closer and closer until finally he was only a few feet from a tree that would hide him from view. Naruto leaned forward and rolled, keeping himself hidden from sight and he continued to watch what was going on. He leaned forward, his head poking out slightly and he heard the man with the scar and brown hair talking.

"Today we're going to spar!" the man yelled and Naruto saw many kids grin and many others groan. _Sparring? The only spars I've had were with Jiraiya and those were more of me getting beaten…_ Naruto shuddered at the past memories.

"Hn, do I really have to waste my time fighting against these losers again?" a raven haired boy asked and Naruto let his eyes drift over him. He wore a pair of white shorts and a blue shirt with a fan on the back. Naruto noticed his hair and realized that it might have been stylish but it looked like the rear end of a duck.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed out loud and his eyes widened as he cuffed his hands over his mouth. He realized his mistake when the man with the scar and several other kids looked over at the area he was hiding.

"Who's there?" the man yelled and Naruto groaned. _I hope I don't get in trouble, Jiraiya would kill me._

Naruto stepped out from behind the tree and chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. He began walking forward quickly covering the distance between the man and himself. The man looked at hi impatiently, his foot tapping the ground. "Uh, hi! I was just watching." Naruto said and the man crouched down and peered straight into his eyes.

"Don't you know the rules? No civilians at the ninja academy unless enrolled." The man said and Naruto laughed.

"Oh, I was just curious… it's my first time being in the village and I saw this place and was wondering what it was." Naruto said and the man stared at him blankly. He didn't answer the question that Naruto was wondering but instead the boy with the duck hair did.

"It's the Ninja Academy loser, it's for people who want to TRY to become ninja, not wannabe's so why don't you go do something easier." The boy said and Naruto stared at him as his cheerful warm face slowly fell and became flat, blank, and emotionless.

"I should be here." Naruto said and looked up at the sky. The clouds were starting to cover the sun and it casted a shade down on the group. Naruto heard a couple people muttering and he even heard a 'Who does he think he is?'.

"To bad, now leave before I kick your ass!" the raven haired boy growled. He just wanted to get this stupid exercise over with so that he could go home.

"Do you want to spar?" Naruto asked looking at the boy with a smile. "I've never had the chance to spar with someone my age before."

Everyone became deathly silent at Naruto's request, he just asked the top of the class to fight. Was he suicidal? Naruto looked around at everyone's shocked faces and then looked at that man with the scar. "Oh, sorry. If he's not allowed to fight it's okay…" Naruto muttered and the man sighed.

"I'm not supposed to let civilians spar… but then again you guys aren't ninja technically." he muttered and Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, do you mind? You do this and you're good for the day." The teacher said and the raven haired boy frowned but shrugged.

"I don't want to hear any crying when I hurt him." Sasuke said and walked to the center of the field, while Naruto followed his lead and stood a few feet away from him. "Can you even use Taijutsu?" Sasuke asked, meaning for it to be an insult.

"Yeah I can use everything except Genjutsu." Naruto said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. His smile slowly fell and in its place was a cold face. Sasuke stared at him noticing the sudden change but the boy shrugged the change off and fell into a fighting stance.

"Fight!" the man yelled and Sasuke took off.

Naruto stood in the same exact spot and watched as Sasuke drew closer. _His form is sloppy, I can already tell that he is going to strike with his right arm and if I block it he will either try to round house kick me or he might aim an uppercut at my chin. _As soon as Naruto finished the thought Sasuke threw a punch with his right arm, aimed directly at Naruto's face. If Naruto was a normal civilian the punch would knock him out, but he wasn't normal. Naruto quickly brought his right hand up and caught the fist and then he brought his left hand up and grabbed the crook in Sasuke's elbow and pulled it down while twisting the boy's fist with his hand. Sasuke grunted as Naruto brought him down.

Naruto then followed it up by lashing out with a kick aimed at Sasuke's gut. Naruto's right foot came around and before it could connect Sasuke blocked it with his left arm and pulled backwards, surprising Naruto and throwing his balance off. As Sasuke fell backwards pulling Naruto with him he brought his foot straight up at the boy's chest. Naruto had no choice but to release the boys arm and jump back, narrowly avoiding the kick. Sasuke did a back hand spring and landed on his feet, sliding backwards a few inches as he took in his opponent.

"Wow you're pretty good!" Naruto yelled and looked up at the sky. "But it's getting late and I still want to explore the village some, so do you mind if I end this quickly?" Naruto asked and Sasuke stared at him.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Sasuke yelled and ran through a set of hand seals, landing on the tiger seal. The boy took a deep breath, reared his head back, brought his hand up forming an 'O' with his thumb and pointer and blew a thin line of fire into the 'O'.

"**Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Naruto watched the stream of fire turn into a large ball of blazing rage that flew at him. The blonde laughed happily as he formed the cross seal and a shadow clone appeared next to him. The clone grabbed his hand and threw him to the right where he landed and ran towards the un-expecting Sasuke. The fireball hit the area that Naruto's clone was and exploded. Sasuke smirked until he saw Naruto a few inches in front of him.

"I win." Naruto said with his gloved hand pointed towards Sasuke's neck. Everyone stared at him with amused looks on their faces.

"You think I'm scared of an unarmed brat?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked at his hand and chuckled with an embarrassed look.

"Sorry." He said and suddenly a black slender kunai flashed into existence and it was pointed directly at Sasuke's neck. "I win." Naruto said again and everyone gasped in shock, including the teacher.

"How'd you do that?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "You didn't even move!" the boy exclaimed and Naruto laughed as he put his kunai in the holster.

"A secret." Naruto said and began walking away. "Thank-you for the spar, you're the first person that I've ever fought against besides my Sensei." Naruto said and the brown haired man stopped him.

"What's your name and who's your sensei?" the man asked and Naruto stared at him.

"I can't share my name but…my Sensei is the Toad Sage." Naruto said and dashed away quickly. The teacher stared at his back in shock as he registered what he had just been told. Many students were staring at the teacher and Sasuke in shock.

"Iruka-sensei, who was that?" a chubby boy asked. The boy was eating a bag of BBQ chips.

"I don't know but he was strong…and cute!" a blonde haired girl squealed as did a few other girls.

"Class let's go inside." Iruka muttered ending the sparring for the day. Sasuke glared at the area that the blonde had run to and he cursed. _Who was he? I have to know, if I can be beat by him… I'll never avenge my clan!_

**Author's Notes: Merry Christmas everyone! I haven't updated in forever but I'm trying to update almost all of my stories as a gift for you all! If you can't tell I changed Naruto's age from 9 to 10. I remember saying that I would show how strong Naruto was and I hope this gives a good idea of how strong he is. He is able to beat Sasuke with little effort and they are only 10. I'm hoping to have one more chapter and then a time skip in which a lot of events will take place and I'm thinking that I will have a chapter dedicated to that time skip. **

**As for the learning of Kage Bunshin… in the Manga Naruto learned the technique within a few hours, in my story it took him almost a day. Also I have made the Kage Bunshin and the Tajū Kage Bunshin two different techniques that require different seals. It will take Naruto a while to work his way up to having the ability to use 1,000 clones like he did to graduate. I plan to have him work on learning the Shunshin also. **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, but since I find it easy to write chapters for this story it may be soon, hopefully. That's all for now… Ja ne!**


End file.
